


The Last Good-Bye

by clgfanfic



Category: Houston Knights
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother Minnie has passed and Joe is there for his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Good-Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the letterzine Partner and Friends and later in Ouch! #12 under the pen name Lynn Gill.

          It was hot.  Hot as hell, and without a breath of air.  Joe LaFiamma loosened his collar and ran a finger around it.  He glanced sideways at his partner, but Lundy sat unmoving, staring straight ahead.  Averting his gaze from the Texan's expressionless face, Joe glanced around the room.  Everything was as it had been for the last hour.

          The heavy heat weighed down on him, making him tired, exhausted.  Suddenly, a sound echoing to a quick death startled him.  "What in the hell was that?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

          "Don't know," the Texan said, then lapsed back into silence.

          LaFiamma sighed.  Funeral homes made him jumpy, and his partner wasn't any comfort at the moment.  Joe considered taking off his already loosened tie, but decided against it.  The services would begin and end soon enough, then maybe he and Lundy could get back to something closer to normal.

          "Oh, excuse me, Levon," the funeral director said, joining them in the chapel. "We finally got that backup generator running again.  I hope it didn't sound like the house was comin' down.  It should be quite pleasant in here by the time the rest of the family arrives."

          "There ain't no other family," Lundy said softly.  There was no anger in the comment, just a feeling of abandonment.

          "Uh, yes, I know, Levon.  I'm sorry.  But it will be nice for those who come to pay their last respects.  Mother Minnie was well-loved here.  We're all going to miss her."

          "Much obliged," the Texan mumbled, still staring at the glossy oak coffin.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Three weeks ago the doctor had called and told Lundy that Mother Minnie had been brought in to the hospital.  The detective had left Houston the same day.

          Simply put, the cancer was progressing, and the doctor wanted to keep the woman in the hospital, but she refused, stating emphatically that she preferred to die at home.

          So Lundy had stayed with her, nursing her when she'd let him, but mostly just being there, listening to all the old family stories for one last time.

          She was pleased that it was one of Houston's rare late Indian summers, saying that it reminded her of the year Levon's granddaddy had come courting.  That had been another hot November.

          When she grew worse, finally unable to get out of bed, Lundy called Joe – if he wanted to say good-bye, he'd better come now.

          LaFiamma was fond of the woman, very fond, having adopted her as a substitute for his own grandmother.  He'd left Houston without packing.  He wanted to say his own goodbyes and thank the woman for bringing him and his partner closer.

          What Joe found scared him.

          Lundy looked like a ghost, pale and shaky, and he quickly found himself nursing the Texan while Levon cared for the woman during her last days.  When death finally came it was swift and peaceful.

          Mother Minnie woke on Sunday morning and told both men that she was going to leave them soon.  Smiling, she reached out and took Levon's hand.  He raised it to his lips and kissed the wrinkled but still-soft skin.

          "Your granddaddy's waiting for me… and your mama," she said softly.  "They came to me last night, to tell me it was my time."

          Lundy nodded, tears filling his eyes.

          "I'll be there, Levon, waitin' for you.  You won't ever be alone, I promise; too many people love you.  Remember that."

          "I will," he whispered, his voice sounding like a young boy's.

          "You take good care of yourself, Little Levon, or you'll answer to me."

          The tears spilled over, running down the man's cheeks.  "I will, Mother Minnie.  I love you."

          "I know, Cracker," she said, using the nickname he hadn't heard since he was in junior high.  "I love you, too.  I always was partial to you."  She squeezed his hand and smiled, then looked past the blond to where LaFiamma stood.  "Joe?"

          "Yeah, Mother Minnie?"

          "You watch out for him, you hear?"

          "Yes, ma'am, I will.  Count on it."

          Lundy smiled thinly, but he didn't look at his partner.

          "…'M countin' on you, Joe.  You two are family, sure as you were born under the same roof.  You're goin' to have to watch out for each other."

          LaFiamma smiled, feeling his own emotions escaping his control.  He brushed the tears off his cheek.

          "Levon, you bury me next to your granddaddy, ya hear?"

          He nodded.

          "And you keep this place, so you have somewhere to come home to when you're ready.  Your roots are here, Levon.  Don't let it all go to seed."

          "I won't," he promised.  "Lot of good memories here."

          She squeezed his hand, knowing it was true and that, in time, the good memories would soothe the sting of the bad.

          LaFiamma stepped closer and rested a supportive hand on the blond's shoulder.  At first he thought his partner hadn't noticed, but when Mother Minnie spoke next, Lundy pressed back against the welcome reassurance.

          "I'll be watchin' over you, Levon…"

          She closed her eyes, a small smile spreading over her face.  Her eyes darted for a moment beneath closed lids, like she was looking for someone in a crowd, then stopped.  The smile deepened and she drew a final breath, letting it fall gently out as she died.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          LaFiamma was drawn out of his memories as people began to arrive.  They passed by Levon, whispering their sympathies.  The detective smiled and nodded.  He kissed the older women's cheeks and shook hands with the men.

          LaFiamma was surprised by the transformation, but knew he shouldn't be.  Lundy knew he had a duty to Mother Minnie, and he wouldn't fail her, so he'd fixed that understanding smile on his face and put his own feelings on hold.

          Eventually the visitors found seats and the services began.  They were simple, but deeply felt.  The woman would be missed in the community.  Lundy spoke, his voice strong and clear, reminding then all about Mother Minnie's long life. When he finished, they all stood and sang three of her favorite hymns.  As the last note faded from the chapel, the people began filing past the open coffin, saying their last goodbyes.  Lundy stood at the foot of the casket, giving each person who passed a kind word and a thank you for their consideration.

          LaFiamma hung back, watching his partner closely.  There was a storm brewing in the man that would have to be vented sometime, and he hoped that Lundy would allow him the opportunity to ride it out with him.

          _He looks better, at least_ , Joe thought.  _Color's better_.  The black western suit looked good on the blond, even if LaFiamma wished he wasn't wearing it for this particular reason.  White pearl-button shirt, western tie, and the black Stetson made it clear that Levon was from a culture far different from LaFiamma's own, but there was the same sorrow in both men's hearts, of that he was sure.

          Joe was the last to pass by his partner.  He stopped at the head of the oak coffin and crossed himself, silently repeating the prayer for the dead he'd learned in catechism class as a boy.  When he finished he crossed himself again, then moved to the doorway to let his partner say his last farewell in private.

          Levon joined him several minutes later and together they walked to the waiting hearse that drove them to the cemetery.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          They were alone as they watched the casket lowered into the ground next to Levon's grandfather.  The minister pulled Lundy aside and spoke to him for several minutes, then moved off, the Texan rejoining his partner.

          "Guess it's time we got back to the funeral home, pick up the Jimmy," he said flatly.

          "Sure," LaFiamma agreed.  "Where to after that?"

          "Mother Minnie's house."

          Joe nodded.

          Lundy paused at the front door, his hands shaking as he tried to fit the key into the lock for a second time and missing.

          "Let me," Joe said, taking the keys.

          "Obliged," Levon mumbled, following the Italian into the empty house.  He stopped in the middle of the living room, looking over the furniture and collected knickknacks that, all together, told a life story.  Slowly he removed the black Stetson and set it on the coffee table, then pulled his tie loose.

          "You want some coffee?" Joe asked.

          "Naw, but thanks."

          "Think I'll fix some for myself," he said, walking into the kitchen.  If he made it, Lundy would feel obliged to drink some of it.  "It was a real nice service," he called back to the man.

          "Yeah."

          After starting the coffee, LaFiamma walked back to the living room, finding Lundy standing at the mantle over the never-used fireplace, staring at the collection of family photos spread out along the shelf.  Reaching out, the blond touched one of him and Mother Minnie, his hands still shaking.  Leaning slightly to the right, Levon traced a finger along a photo of Caroline's smiling face.  Then, one by one, each photo was considered in silence.

          LaFiamma wasn't sure he should leave his partner alone, so he just stood in the middle of the room and waited.

          When Lundy finished, he turned to face the Italian.  Tears shone in his eyes, but were being fiercely fought back.

          "You gonna be okay?"

          Lundy nodded.  "Thanks."

          "For what?"

          "Bein' here."

          LaFiamma stepped closer, feeling Lundy's pain echoing in himself.  It was hell being all alone.  He knew.

          "You're welcome," he said softly, extending his hand.

          The blond took it in a trembling but firm grasp and shook his partner's hand. LaFiamma took advantage of the leverage he had and drew Lundy forward a step, then wrapped him in a loose hug.

          Levon hesitated a beat, then stiffly raised his arms to return the embrace, feeling the Italian's grip tighten as he did.

          "God, I'm goin' to miss that woman," he said thickly.

          "I know," Joe said patting Lundy's back as the blond squeezed for a moment, then pulled away.  LaFiamma felt the tears, soaking into his shirt.

The End


End file.
